


Stop Thinking For A While

by Evllie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Pre-Despair, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Despair School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evllie/pseuds/Evllie
Summary: Ibuki convinces Mikan to go to a party with her, but Mikan really doesn't want to dance with her.Ibuki has to find a way to help her to have fun.From the story:Ibuki stopped, making a step behing and starting to watch her friend with a concentrated look, trying to find a solution that could help the both of them to finally have some fun at that damn party.What if... ?





	Stop Thinking For A While

While standing alone in the crowd, Ibuki was totally sure she saw Mikan making her way to the party that night.  
She saw her sitting on a chair, all alone, visibly not feeling comfortable at all.  
That’s why she immediately decided to reach her there.  
“Mikan! You came in the end!”  
The musician couldn’t really believe she came. In the end, it was just another boring party with bad music organised by the Hope’s Peak Academy students, but it seemed that Ibuki had actually convinced Mikan. She really wanted her to join, she didn’t want her to be all alone in her room even during that night, while all the other schoolmates of them were at the party.  
  
“You totally have to come with me!” said Ibuki to her friend.  
“But… I’m not really the type…” her voice was shaking as always.  
“C’mooooon the music is going to be totally awful and I will also be really sad because you didn’t come with me!”  
“W- why don’t you ask the permission to… play something, maybe?”  
“Already done” Ibuki exhaled in frustration “but apparently the setlist was already decided. They  
have no idea about how Ibuki would have made the real party started”  
“Uhm… I’ll think about it, anyway…”  
“Of course you will!”  
  
There they were then.  
“Oh… Hi Ibuki…” her look was still directed to the floor beneath her feet.  
“What the hell are you doing here all alone?! Let’s go you have to dance with me”  
“But… Ah!”  
She couldn’t end the phrase, Ibuki immediately grabbed her by the wrist and took her to the centre of the dance floor (even if it actually was the gym’s floor of the Hope’s Peak).  
With Mikan standing right in front of her, Ibuki started moving her hips following the rhythm, waiting for the other girl to do the same.  
As she expected, she didn’t move a muscle.  
“C’mon! Just stop thinking too much for a while, I don’t really know how to dance either!”  
The music there was really awful in her opinion, nothing comparable to Ibuki’ s style. But if that was the kind of music that she would have had to listen to all night long, then she would have at least tried to have fun. But Mikan wasn’t helping at all.  
“Uhm… C-could I go ba-  
Once again, she didn’t have the time to finish the sentence. That time, Ibuki was almost squeezing Mikan’s cheeks, with her face way to close to the other girl’ s one.  
They both could feel their breasts tapping each other, but Ibuki wasn’t intentioned to move from there.  
They weren’t doing anything at all, just standing right in front of each other, waiting for the other to do something.  
“Okay then” broke out Ibuki after a few other seconds in that awkward situation, while Mikan’s face was, obviously, completely red.  
Not leaving Mikan any other possibility, she led the hands of the nursey on her own hips, making their bodies become closer.  
But while the musician restarted moving her hips, the other kept on standing still.  
Ibuki stopped, making a step behing and starting to watch her friend with a concentrated look, trying to find a solution that could help the both of them to finally have some fun at that damn party.  
  
_What if… ?_  
  
“Got it!”  
“Got… it?”  
“Yes, got it!”  
Mikan didn’t have any chance to replay this time (or at least, to try to replay), because she found herself with her cheeks squeezed once again by Ibuki’ s hands and with her lips pressed by the other girl’ s ones.  
Who knew, maybe then Mikan would have had some kind of reaction. But even though that was exactly her plan, Ibuki couldn’t believe it when Mikan reacted to the kiss.  
She took Ibuki by her waist, pulling her closer and letting their bodies touch each other.  
That was when the one who started the kiss interrupted it. She felt the needing to open her eyes to see what was happening: she was already imagining Mikan with her eyes wide open and her face completely red, she would have never expected to feel her hands on her body like that.  
While Mikan was starting to look away, Ibuki hurried to kiss her again, before she could get any farther.  
Their second kiss was nothing like the first one. This time the both of them were prepared and knew what they wanted.  
Ibuki’ s hands moved to Mikan’s neck, while the other’ s were moving on Ibuki’ s hips and back, trying to pull her always closer.  
The kiss started with sweetness and slowness, but they didn’t wait too long to make it feel like they both were craving for the other one’s lips. It was a kiss that neither of them was expecting, surely not with each other during a school party.  
But it didn’t seem like they cared while their hands were running frenetically on the body of their _friend_.  
The kiss stopped and when Mikan opened her eyes and started inhaling to catch her breath, it seemed that she realised what she did.  
She took a few steps behind and started shaking a little, watching everywhere but Ibuki, while the blushing that had left her face started to reappear.  
Ibuki couldn’t help but start laughing.  
“Oh god, I think from now on I will have to help you stop thinking more often”  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading 'till here, it means a lot! I would like to specify that english is not my mother-language but I decided to try to write something anyway, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes! Also it's my first work on this site and yeah I hope you liked it?  
> About the story, I had this idea for a while, I love these two and I ship them too much.  
> Thank you again for reading!  
> Bye bye cuties~


End file.
